


【堂良】春日边境

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 这些深一脚浅一脚的爱慕，这些拨云见日的时刻，这些碎金一样的路过，竟然都落在眼中成为了柔韧坚实的小小一悟。
Kudos: 2





	【堂良】春日边境

周九良来的就比平时晚了一点儿，他不是故意，但也确实没着急，孟鹤堂催了两次，小孩态度端正，说马上马上，我还有三个红灯就到了。

孟鹤堂回了一句别看手机了好好儿开车，再没发来新的消息。

等抄过走廊到后台的时候孟鹤堂已经上场了，周九良听到这件事儿说那我也搭下一个吧，哎呀。

师兄弟不约而同地凑热闹，说他们在台上砸挂你因为想早下班直接不上班，小孩笑眯眯的，说得，我一会儿肯定给还回去。

过了会儿周九良换了衣服，自顾自溜达到在侧幕条看他们，观众反应不错，好像自己没上去也不缺少什么，两个人没事儿人似的你来我往按部就班。

可这句就没说好，周九良心里不乐意，这句要是我根本不会这么接，越听越窝心，早知道孟哥五分钟都不能等就提前出门儿了。

周九良有时候晚上也看看自己的视频，活说了什么，哪儿需要改进全认真总结，可眼神总往搭档那边儿落，孟鹤堂身段儿好，一招一式都是那么回事儿，肩膀，手臂，脚踝，泾渭分明，甚至有股子平和的性感，像山水，像丛林。

孟鹤堂下来的时候笑着端起杯子喝了一口，也没怪他，说再迟到扣钱了啊。

周九良应了一句，昨天睡太晚了。

最近养的爱好，晚上和孟鹤堂语音聊不了两句正经的就开始让他讲故事，理由种类繁多，说先生您就当练口条儿吧，再不是就说自己睡不着，想听童话故事。

孟鹤堂每次都答应，闲语二三给他胡扯，有时候都是自己现编的，感觉心里藏着的甜被小孩赖得快要发酵，“啵”的一声儿破了小口儿，立马吹进来跳跃、隐秘的香气，味道像刚刚烤好的松仁面包。

周九良听得高兴孟鹤堂就一直讲，讲困了直接把耳机摘了能瞬间入睡，小孩感觉他睡着也不愿意挂断，其实听故事根本不催眠，吊着精神到了天亮困倦不堪，还是睡不着。

孟鹤堂有时候当着别人面儿也叫他周宝宝，周九良无动于衷不爱搭理，到了台下恨不得孟鹤堂能把自己装在兜儿里随身带着。

别人只觉得二人的关系好，和台上不让碰的风格差得不是一点，可谁也不知道这个“一点”是这么多。

孟鹤堂限号没开车，要周九良把他送回家，小孩心思重更觉得焦虑，觉得他哥没开车都比自己开车的来得早，哼。

一路都别别扭扭的，孟鹤堂看绿灯还有两秒周九良还没减速，蹙了眉往后靠靠，沉声道：“别过去了。”

周九良没听见似的，轰着油门儿赶在黄灯结束前过了路口，孟鹤堂谨慎，压着怒气等车开过去了才想骂人，又觉得路上不好发火儿，只缓了缓语气说：“周九良，你看着点儿车。”

一句话重音全落在名字上，表达不满也表达警醒，温和而克制，小孩听着多了些躁郁，坐直身子开车，头都不偏一下。

夜晚空气好，车窗开着小缝，风丝丝缕缕的透进来也不冷，交通广播放着首叫不出名字的老歌，孟鹤堂把音量转小半圈儿，说：“今天住我那儿去吧。”

周九良皱了皱鼻子，从嗓子眼儿里憋出含糊不清的一声儿，孟鹤堂就当他答应了，侧过头看窗外的车流和街灯，他有一毛病，知道来日方长，可是对心结的容忍程度极低，矛盾过夜连觉都睡不好，得把事儿掰扯清楚了才能宽心。

可能也是想得多吧，过去和周九良聊起来这个心理状态，小孩摆弄着一把竹节扇子地跟自己捣乱，说您跟我掰扯吧我乐听。

回了家孟鹤堂也不管他，自己烧水煮茶，见小孩进了卧室也跟过去，坐在床上把他扯到身边儿来，问道：“跟我说说，你闹什么呢。”

周九良由着他拽过自己，顺势找茬儿，捏着孟鹤堂胳膊说：“哎，您这裤子外面儿穿的，别坐床上啊。”

孟鹤堂无奈，知道他事儿多，也不说什么，坐到床旁边儿的沙发上，带着点儿严肃试图讲道理：“一天天的气性这么大，问你话也墨迹，开车还不注意，我跟你说没说过好好儿开车。”

说起这个就来气，孟鹤堂说着声音也提高了，小孩站在当间儿垂着头，还是拒绝交流。

孟鹤堂握着他手腕，说：“你再不说我可严刑逼供了。”

周九良皱着眉抬头，极其不赞成这个威胁，反驳他：“我们单位禁止使用暴力。”

“现在不是下班儿了吗。”孟鹤堂好整以暇地说。

“我，哎就是……”周九良吞吞吐吐的酝酿了半天，直看得孟鹤堂满脸纠结，才哼唧出一句：“您都不等我……”

“我知道你什么时候来，再说你开着车呢我能催你吗？你迟到还有理了？”孟鹤堂听明白他什么意思之后，都想质疑自己是不是价值观出现了问题，不能理解到位他的周宝宝这个强词夺理的逻辑。

“您非问我……”问完又生气，吃醋不行吗，没见过吗，周九良想尖叫。

“那行吧。”见小孩不说话，孟鹤堂开始要曲线救国，把沙发上的床刷拿起来，在另外一手心上拍了两下，问他：“今儿迟到了，咱是不是得今日事今日毕。”

周九良往后挪了半步，扯着衣袖不吭声儿，见孟哥来拉自己，才瘪着嘴找理由：“您别在意不行吗……再说您不是没生气吗……”

“本来是没生气。”孟鹤堂顺着他话说。

吃醋不成反而要招来点儿不痛快，孟鹤堂还总是一副又好脾气又说不听的样子，小孩堵心地揉了揉鼻子，置气似的往床上一趴，气鼓鼓的不说话。

“裤子。”孟鹤堂拿床刷的木把拍了拍他屁股。

周九良红着眼睛回头，不敢相信地睁着眼睛，都不知道该认怂还是生气了。

“你不是说外裤不要沾床上吗，脱了吧，要不还得换床单。”孟鹤堂轻描淡写。

“您，您这人怎么小心眼儿还记仇……”周九良被堵得无话可说，口不择言要就地撒泼。

孟鹤堂也没计较，压着他的腰把裤子给扒下来，小孩刚刚还战争贩子似的，这时候倒是不敢反抗，把脸在床上装鸵鸟，耳尖儿突兀地红起来，不管他哥拿刷子在臀肉上来回摩挲，始终抱着胳膊在脸前儿蒙住眼睛，小劲儿地喘气，身子一动不动。

刷子柄不长，用作临时的惩罚工具十分利索，周九良趴在床上显得无助，没一点儿平时梗着脖子搅和的样子，身后两团肉翘在床边儿被孟鹤堂抽得一颤一颤，全然承受着今晚闹脾气的后果。

小朋友平时被惯得有点儿娇气，没多少下就受不住，想忍又忍不了，口中溢出呼痛的奶音，仿佛再打几下就要哭出来。

看他越挨越往下坠，孟鹤堂又托着屁股把他托回原位，臀肉红透了，肿起的棱子连成一片有些烫手，小孩脑子不清明，纳闷儿本来孟哥也没跟自己气迟到的事儿啊。

孟鹤堂按了按打出来的伤，这时候周九良汪着眼泪转过头，小声儿问他：“您还要打吗……”

孟鹤堂看他气馁地趴在床沿儿的小模样，生出了不忍心，揉揉他头发哄道：“你不生气就不打了。”见他被欺负的眼睛红彤彤的，又说：“不生气了，今天还给你讲故事。”

听见这话心里的那股气已如疾风过境，什么叫不生气就不打了，打人当哄人在使吗，周九良闷闷地说：“您现在就讲。”

“也行，嗯，从前有座山，山里有座庙，庙里有个老和尚有一面墙那么高的水族箱，里面全是海水养的观赏鱼，色彩泛浮，他过几天就叫小和尚去挑水来换，但是小和尚总是隔一阵儿就不见了，老和尚也不去找，只在庙里撮他那些鱼食。”

“您这故事有点儿吓人……”周九良打断他，偷偷伸手去揉臀尖儿的肿痛，侧着身子蜷起来，快要躺在床上。

“故事有多少个字儿？”孟鹤堂走过去把他手握住，大手覆在他臀上替他揉。

周九良几乎没听懂这句话，懵然地抬头看他，见他哥是认真的，又轻轻地答：“我不知道啊……”

“你就别听我说话，想吧，想不出来，有多少字儿再让我打多少下。”揉伤的手突然加大了几分力度。

“啊啊……”小孩被揉捏到痛处，叫唤着往边儿上躲，拔高了声音嚎：“不行！”

孟鹤堂把人捞过来，手上又添了点儿力气，吓唬他：“还敢说不行？再给我说一遍？”

“您怎么这么凶啊……”周九良说完不等人回答，把刚刚没擦干净的眼泪往床单上蹭，这金纺还是他买给孟哥的，茉莉，他说味道闻着就心动。

这屋，周九良总来，每次他哥做饭的时候他躲懒就来床上躺着，存着点儿小姑娘似的心思。

有回去外面吃饭，看店门口儿放了个抓娃娃机心里喜欢，紧走两步过去问孟鹤堂喜欢什么动物，孟鹤堂想了想说猫吧，胖胖的那种。

他话说的自然，小孩脑子里有事儿也没往别的地方想，说那你喜欢什么毛绒玩具。

你这种。孟鹤堂笑呵呵的。

周九良准备了一箩筐套话瞬间全憋回去了，脸红耳热，也顾不上搭理那个路过的娃娃机，想还是以后，以后再研究。

后来周九良直接按照自己喜好拎着小玩意儿到孟鹤堂家来，摆得到处都是，遇上去外地演出，他专门逛了当地的小店买冰箱贴回来贴上，有一阵儿爱上去宜家搬那些小物件儿，锅铲汤勺的颜色都要选，各种生活用品，室友说买了也不见你用啊，其实他全放孟鹤堂家了，觉得这样他孟哥回家了也能想着自己。

孟鹤堂看他半天不吭声儿，催他道：“快说多少字儿，不记得我可接着打了。”

“您再讲一短的吧……我记性不好您高抬贵手，手下留情，情深似海，海苔小贝……”周九良也不在意自己刚刚还哭唧唧被教训，整个人软乎乎地团在床上耍赖。

“你饿了啊宝宝……”孟鹤堂失笑看他，温柔仿佛是远山的灯，照亮着指引着他的小朋友走过夜路，忍着笑意给他把衣裤整理好，又道：“陪我去做饭吧，老在这屋躺着我怕你睡着了。”

周九良自认犯懒，不愿深入思考这股子被自己搅成一团的心热，虽不敢挑明，可这些深一脚浅一脚的爱慕，这些拨云见日的时刻，这些碎金一样的路过，竟然都落在眼中成为了柔韧坚实的小小一悟。

由此可见春日法力无边。


End file.
